Tattoo means to make pattern or message on skin by pricking the skin with a needle with colored dyes; to make permanent patterns by pricking the skin with a needle and then applying dyes on the wound; or to make ridgy scar on the skin.
Tattoo represents character and belief of a person, which comes from the custom of decorating skin in some primitive races in the world; i.e. to make non-fading pattern on some part of the body by operation. Tattoo patterns include bird, beast, flower, lection and trigram etc, reflecting the consciousness for beauty and religion ideas. In China, ethnic groups such as Gaoshan, Deang, Li, Dulong, Dai, Bulang and Jinuo have tattoo customs.
Usually, since making a tattoo needs a long time, the person being tattooed is required to hold a pose for a long time, which is difficult for the tattooed person without any auxiliary tool. Tattoo chair is often used as the auxiliary tool to a tattoo apparatus, which may help the tattooed person hold the pose easily.
There are some drawbacks in the existing tattoo chairs: 1) the chair is a tool for helping the tattooed person to hold pose in one position, which is unable to provide help when the tattooed person is in other tattoo positions; 2) the chair is of large size and occupies a large space, which requires more room for a tattoo shop; 3) the chair requires a large space in transportation, which increases the transportation cost; 4) it is inconvenient to move when being in use.